


Панси Паркинсон права

by smirtmol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mistletoe, возможно вы читали это на фикбуке
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirtmol/pseuds/smirtmol
Summary: восьмой курс. всё хорошо. ничего не происходит, и все только разговаривают (о всякой ерунде).





	Панси Паркинсон права

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке "Непонимающий Поттер и Драко, говорящий на французском" (https://ficbook.net/requests/356669)

Панси Паркинсон развальяжничалась в кресле: её прекрасные ноги покоились на одном из подлокотников, а в руках трепетала вышивка. Рядом на кожаном диване зависал Драко Малфой, развлекая себя складыванием оригами. В такой умиротворённой атмосфере они напоминали старую супружескую пару. В смысле, могли бы напоминать, если не знать о периодических вечеринках в гостиной Слизерина и о том, что Драко давно (или не давно? чёрт знает) влюблён в Гарри Поттера, а Панси — лесбиянка.

Они сидели так в пустом углу гостиной (потому что никто не хотел приближаться к бывшему Пожирателю и его странной подруге, перецеловавшей и не только всех девушек по крайней мере на Слизерине) и делились событиями и мыслями своих дней.

— Поттер иногда такой…! что мне сложно сдержаться и не ляпнуть чего-нибудь…

— Чего-нибудь? — слизеринка приподняла правую бровь в ожидании завершения фразы.

— Ну, знаешь. Хорошего.

Панси Паркинсон просканировала вышивку на предмет изъянов, заодно раздумывая над небольшой проблемой своего друга.

— А ты говори это по-французски, дорогуша.

Малфой глянул на неё недоверчиво, взвешивая эту мысль.

— Ты считаешь?

— А что? Вряд ли он знает французский. Он же полукровка. И воспитывался маглами, разве нет? Богиня, ну и вкусы у тебя.

— Так, не отходи от темы, — Драко немного подумал и передразнил: — Дорогуша.

— Я хочу сказать, что ты-то знаешь французский. Дорогуша, — она особенно выделила последнее слово, будто бы не обращая внимания на издёвку Малфоя. — И очень хорошо. И зачем тебе эти знания, если ты их не применяешь в такой располагающей ситуации?

— Ну, всё-таки нужно проверить.

Утром Малфой замедлился на подходе к Большому залу, чтобы поджидать Поттера, но одновременно и не поджидать Поттера, а как бы идти, но очень не спеша. Результат не заставил себя ждать: скоро гриффиндорская троица пожаловала со стороны своей башни, и Малфой бросил в их сторону как бы невзначай:

— Bonjour, Potter, — он сохранял своё обычное произношение фамилии. Поттер остановился и скорчился озадаченно. Малфой прислушался.

— Гермиона, что он сказал?

— Он тебя поприветствовал, — произнесла Гермиона таким тоном, будто все вокруг разговаривают на французском, кроме него, Поттера.

— А, — глупо сказал Поттер и в задумчивости сложил губы трубочкой.

— C'est très mignon, — заметил Малфой и, усмехнувшись чему-то своему (или посмеявшись над Поттером — кто же разберёт этих загадочных блондинов со Слизерина), был таков.  
_/Это очень мило/_

— И что это за ерунда? — Поттер нахмурился ещё больше и посмотрел на Гермиону в поисках ответов.

— Видимо, Малфой решил с тобой… хм, разговаривать по-французски, — уклончиво ответила девушка.

— Это какой-то новый вид издёвок, Гарри, — встрял Рон. — Не обращай внимания на этого притырка, всё равно от него ничего хорошего никогда не дождёшься, — и беззаботно двинулся в сторону завтрака.

Гермиона вздохнула, и на её лице появилась какая-то такая безнадёжно-нежная улыбка. Она догнала Уизли и взяла его за руку.

— Наверное, — неохотно согласился Гарри и последовал за друзьями.

За завтраком Малфой был очень доволен сложившейся ситуацией и делился своим триумфом с Панси:

— Представляешь, он даже слова bonjour не знает! Восхитительно. Je l'aime — теперь немножко больше.  
_/Я его люблю/_

— Богиня, какой же ты у нас дурачок, дорогуша, — нежно прошептала Паркинсон своей овсянке.

Первой в расписании стояла защита от тёмных искусств. Поттер исчез где-то за спинами Рона и Гермионы, а через проход от него светил своей белой шевелюрой Малфой. Поттер очень старался черкать в конспект по теме лекции, но не выдержал и уснул, подперев голову рукой и облокотившись на парту.

— Просто невыносимо, этот простофиля est tellement mignon, quand il dort, — скривился Малфой, и Поттер тут же проснулся.  
_/такой милый, когда спит/_

— Миньон, миньон, что ты заладил со своим миньон, Малфой, — разозлился Гарри и отвернулся.

На травологии Поттер рассеянно копался в горшке с чёрными тюльпанами, которые, как ему казалось, вообще ни разу не волшебные, и ему их выдали, потому что все нормальные растения закончились. Вот у Лонгботтома там какие-то котоглазые камелии. Звучит волшебно! Хотя Гарри всё-таки предпочитал тюльпаны. С тюльпанами несложно, и они не напоминают о кошках миссис Фигг.

А ещё с тюльпанами можно между делом раздумывать о новой фишечке Малфоя говорить на (как пояснила Гермиона) французском. Он спрашивал себя, как долго это будет продолжаться и чем это вызвано, и как это убрать, и где бы взять англо-французский разговорник или что-нибудь такое.

И почему он постоянно попадает в дурацкие ситуации? То каких-то Тёмных Лордов в младенчестве побеждает, то всякие Малфои твердят ему что-то по-французски… «Я бы чувствовал себя глупо, пытаясь разговаривать на французском с человеком, который не понимает его», — подумал Поттер. В прочем, это же Драко Малфой, здраво рассудил он, вряд ли Драко Малфой будет чувствовать себя глупо, получи он даже «отвратительно» по зельям — всегда найдётся череда не зависящих от него случайностей, которые к этому привели.

Травология закончилась. Гарри порадовался, что сегодня он снова не убил тюльпаны, и лёгкой походкой двинулся к замку. Рон и Гермиона догнали его на полпути, и Гарри подумал, что они, наверное, целовались за теплицами.

Большой зал встретил их рыжим от свечей и вкусным от обеда теплом. Сначала Гарри молчал, потому что проголодался и не хотел отвлекаться от еды, а потом выпил тыквенного сока и слегка развернулся к Гермионе:

— Скажи, ты же хорошо знаешь библиотеку?

— В пределах своих потребностей, — кивнула Гермиона.

— Там есть франко-английский словарь? Что-то такое? — с чрезмерным энтузиазмом спросил Гарри.

— Не думаю.

— Зачем тебе, Гарри? — влез Рон.

Поттер почему-то покраснел.

— Ну… Я хочу быть во всеоружии, когда Малфой опять ляпнет что-нибудь не по-английски.

— Сомневаюсь, что тебе это поможет, — Гермиона в задумчивости наматывала кудряшку на палец. — Но знаешь, ты всё равно сходи и спроси у мадам Пиннс.

Поттер скривился. Где-то глубоко в его голове существовала странная беспокойная мысль, что мадам Пиннс знает о каждом их незаконном проникновении в библиотеку и только и ждёт момента, когда предъявить это Поттеру — поэтому желательно бы обходить её за пару миль.

Но всё-таки —

— Ладно, — кивнул Поттер.

Когда занятия закончились, Гарри распрощался с друзьями и двинулся в сторону библиотеки. Перед дверью он решил немножко потоптаться и собраться с духом, а ещё уловил дурацкую мысль, что лучше бы он пришёл сюда ночью под мантией-невидимкой. И чего стоила ему эта заминка!

Из-за поворота вывернул Малфой и его лицо сразу же изменилось с нейтрального на то, какое у него бывает всегда, придумай какую-нибудь гадость. Гарри уверен — именно так Малфой выглядел, когда решил на третьем курсе нарядиться дементором и сорвать игру в квиддич.

— Что, Поттер, так давно не был в библиотеке, что забыл, как туда заходить?

— Чего тебе, Малфой? — насупился Поттер.

— Давай я тебе помогу, mon cher, — почти ласково сказал тот. — Дверь в библиотеку очень простая — перед ней не нужно ходить три раза и думать, как сильно тебе нужны книжки, — Малфой приблизился как-то непозволительно близко. Он схватил Гарри за руку и вместе с ней потянулся к двери. — достаточно просто дёрнуть ручку, ты только посмотри!

Они открыли дверь сцепленными руками, и Малфой упорхнул внутрь. Поттер постоял какое-то время в недоумении, а потом всё-таки зашёл следом — но мадам Пиннс куда-то исчезла, и ждать её не было никакого желания.

Гарри поднялся в гостиную Гриффиндора и уселся в кресле, напыжившись. Гермиона оторвалась от какого-то эссе, которое ему, наверное, тоже надо было писать.

— Ну что, Гарри, нашёл что-нибудь?

— Нет, мадам Пиннс куда-то ушла. И я, кажется, не умею пользоваться библиотечной системой.

— Ну, попросил бы у кого-нибудь помощи.

— Вот именно, кто же откажет герою! — поддакнул Рон.

— Да там из знакомых был только Малфой.

— Попросил бы Малфоя, — сказала Гермиона с таким лицом, будто хотела добавить что-то ещё.

— Да ну, я не хотел портить сюрприз, — отмахнулся Гарри и тут же замельтешил: — В смысле стратегию! Портить стратегию! Стратегию понимания французского!

Гермиона улыбнулась как-то не по-гриффиндорски хитро.

— Хочешь, я попрошу своих родителей прислать тебе какой-нибудь самоучитель и словарь?

Гарри встрепенулся.

— Гермиона! Это было бы чудесно! — он подумал немножко и добавил: — Я не знаю, сколько это на обычные деньги, но галлеона же должно хватить?

— У, с лихвой.

Гарри тут же унёсся в спальню — по видимости, потрошить свой кошелёк. Гермиона решила не отставать и занялась письмом родителям.

К концу недели несчастная сова принесла целую стопку книг с одним и тем же словом français на корешках. Гарри как раз завтракал вкусными тостами с джемом, когда всё это добро свалилось на стол перед ним. Он поймал на себе взгляд Малфоя и спрятал книжки на коленях.

Ему повезло — первой стояла история магии, и он мог отнести книги в башню и немножко опоздать — профессор Биннс мёртвый, ему всё равно.

История магии проходила одним и тем же образом уже восьмой год подряд — всё вокруг, даже лекционная, было погружено в некий сонный транс, и только ученики иногда выныривали из него, чтобы записать какую-нибудь важную дату или имя и провалиться обратно в дремоту.

Гарри пережил транфигурацию и зелья и поднялся в гриффиндорскую гостиную в отличном настроении, готовый на лингвистические подвиги. Он схватил первую попавшуюся книжку и открыл её на произвольной странице. Настроение тут же испортилось.

— Господи, Гермиона, тут транскрипции! Как будто я знаю, как читать транскрипции!

Гермиона посмотрела на него иронически.

— Это же для среднего уровня. Кроме того, кто начинает учить язык с середины книжки?

Гарри замялся.

— Ты же уже много лет как школьник! Неужели ты до сих пор не научился учиться, Гарри?

Поттер понял, что если Гермиону сейчас не остановить, то эти нотации продлятся до самого утра, и поспешил встрять в её яростную речь:

— Ладно, ладно, я понял, я дурачок.

Гермиона тут же поджала губы:

— Никакой ты не дурачок. Начни с книги для нулевого уровня, пожалуйста.

Гарри подчинился.

Он потратил полчаса на то чтобы прочитать введение. Там не было написано совершенно ничего полезного — какие-то пространные рассуждения о том, почему люди учат языки, и как это сложно, но увлекательно, о непростых отношениях Англии и Франции, о том, какая Франция восхитительная и о структуре этой книжки. В общем, Поттер приуныл.

Когда он наконец открыл первую главу, в которой ему представили восемь местоимений, рядом с креслом нарисовалась Джинни Уизли и не преминула заглянуть к нему в книжку.

Гарри увидел рыжину её волос краем глаза, и ему полегчало.

— Гарри! — наконец рассмеялась Джинни. — Это что, французский? — она молниеносно приблизилась к его лицу и приложилась губами ко лбу, как бы проверяя температуру. — Ты не заболел, солнышко?

— Это всё Малфой, — подал голос Рон.

— О-о-о-о, Малфой, — глубокомысленно отозвалась Джинни и закивала.

— Да, он постоянно говорит с ним по-французски, — продолжил Рон.

— Наверняка какие-то гадости, — смущённо пояснил Гарри.

— Так может, ну его, этот французский? — Джинни подмигнула ему. — Зачем тебе понимать, что за гадости говорит тебе Малфой?

Гарри задумался.

— Я имею в виду, что сегодня тренировка по квиддичу, так что, может, ну его, этот французский, и лучше квиддич?

— Точно, — кивнул Гарри и отправился в спальню за формой и метлой.

Когда он собрался, команда уже покинула гостиную, и он бросился догонять их по пустым освещённым закатным солнцем коридорам. В одном из них его встретил Малфой, похожий на изящное привидение. Поттер замедлился, будто специально для того, чтобы послушать, что ему скажет слизеринец, и тот не заставил себя ждать:

— Tu es extrêmement beaux dans la lumière dorée et rouge de ce soleil couchant! Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de toi, je t'aime!  
_/Ты такой красивый и это красно-золотое закатное солнце тебе так идёт! Я не могу оторвать глаз от тебя, я тебя люблю!/_

Поттер встрепенулся, потому что вспомнил, что что-то такое определённо было в первой главе.

— О, это я понимаю. Же — значит «я», — он улыбнулся, глядя прямо на Малфоя.

— Oh, ce sourire… Очень умно, Поттер, — тут же съехидничал Драко. — Чего ещё интересненького расскажешь?  
_/Ох, эта улыбка…/_

— Ой да ну тебя вместе с твоим франсэс, — отмахнулся Гарри.

— Франсэ, а не франсэс, гриффиндурок.

«О, Мерлин, зачем я учу его французскому?» — тут же подумал Малфой.

— La réponse est simple — je l'aime, — сам себе ответил он.  
_/Ответ прост — я его люблю/_

— Ой ну всё, я не нанимался слушать твой франсэ, — почти весело возмутился Поттер и побежал дальше.

***

— Как думаешь, насколько стрёмно подкатывать к сестре парня своего бывшего краша? — как бы невзначай обронила Панси Паркинсон, покачивая изящной ножкой в тёмно-зелёной лодочке.

— Это ты сейчас о ком?

— Ну, ясно же о ком. О Уизлетте.

— Ты была влюблена в Грейнджер? — опешил Малфой.

— Драко! — возмутилась Паркинсон. — Я ведь все уши тебе на четвёртом курсе прожужжала, дорогуша! Amour de ma vie и всё такое.  
_/Любовь моей жизни/_

Пару секунд Малфой просто смотрел на неё в недоумении.

— А… Четвёртый курс… — задумчиво произнёс он. — Ты знаешь, мне было сложно концентрироваться на чём-то на четвёртом курсе. Все эти драконы, озеро, лабиринт…

— В общем, Поттер, — оборвала его Паркинсон. — Дорогуша, ну почему ты просто не скажешь ему, что он тебе нравится? — она закатила глаза, и Драко подумал, что в таком положении её зрачки наверняка обращаются к этой её «богине». Потом он сморщил нос:

— Фи. Признания. Это как-то по-плебейски. Ты знаешь, мы ведь аристократия, нам положено красиво страдать и драматично пить вино. С сыром…

— Ой, замолчи, я опять захочу есть из-за тебя.

— Ты беспокоишься за фигуру? — смешливо поддел её Драко.

— Может быть и беспокоюсь.

— С целью…?

— С целью подкатывать к красивым барышням, конечно!

— С чего ты вообще взяла что твои подкаты возымеют успех у Уизлетты?

Панси оглядела его очень внимательно, будто размышляя, стоит ли он ответа.

— Я чувствую от неё, ну, знаешь, сильные бисексуальные волны.

— О-о-о-о, так ты у нас теперь главный факультетский медиум? А от кого ещё ты чувствуешь эти твои волны?

— Это не мои волны, — огрызнулась Паркинсон. Но всё же добавила: — От Поттера, дорогуша.

Малфой её проигнорировал, потому что опять она начинала эту свою ерунду про у-тебя-есть-шанс-с-Поттером-глупый-Драко.

Дни шли.

— Же сви англез, — старательно тренировался Поттер.  
_/я англичанка/_

— Ты опять лишний звук поставил, — бросила Гермиона, не отрываясь от брошюрки про котоглазые камелии.

— Да ну что за дурость, чем мне вот это же-сви-англе поможет, Гермиона? Вряд ли же Малфой скажет мне что-то подобное.  
_/я англичанин/_

Гермиона не отреагировала, так что Гарри пришлось думать своей головой.

— Слушай, — он возобновил разговор. — А что, если я сам ему что-нибудь скажу?

Гермиона подняла на него взгляд и улыбнулась:

— Это хорошая идея, Гарри.

Поттер разулыбался тоже и обратился к содержанию в поисках нужного раздела, а потом подхватил со стола словарь и кусочек пергамента. Записав последнее слово, он подул на пергамент, чтобы чернила побыстрее высохли, и весьма довольный собой отправился в спальню.

На следующий день Гарри Поттер, сам того не зная, использовал стратегию Малфоя: он отправил друзей завтракать и продвигался к Большому Залу как можно медленнее, поджидая Драко. Тот объявился совсем скоро и совсем один — Панси отделилась где-то по дороге, встретив знакомую когтевранку и каким-то немыслимым способом соблазнив её на серию утренних поцелуев в женском туалете.

— Bonjour, Potter! Enlève ta chemise! — приветственно крикнул Малфой.  
_/утречка, Поттер! Скидывай рубашку! /_

«О, я знаю слово шемиз», — заметил Поттер. «Но причём тут рубашка?»

Он решил подумать об этом позже и ответил:

— Бонжур! Же ву компродр сэ ку тю ме дис, Малфой!  
_/я хочу понимать что ты говоришь мне, Малфой!/_ _(Je veux comprendre ce que tu me dis)_

Драко остолбенел, но быстро взял себя в руки и улыбнулся:

— Et moi, je veux ecouter ton mauvais français pour toujours, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, — последние слова он почти пропел и скрылся в дверях. _/А я хочу вечно слушать твой плохой французский, я тебя люблю, люблю, люблю/_ Гарри сложил губы трубочкой в задумчивости. Всё-таки французский такой красивый язык. И такой непонятный. И Малфой тоже — такой красивый, но такой непонятный.

За завтраком он поделился сценой у Большого Зала с друзьями, но они (в смысле, конечно, Гермиона) не смогли посоветовать ему ничего лучше, чем попробовать ещё. И, возможно, не один раз. Но к сожалению, сегодня у Гарри была квиддичная тренировка, и заняться французским никак не получалось.

А рубашка… Наверное, рубашка у Гарри просто была грязной, а Малфой не упустил возможности ткнуть его в это носом, но за целый день гриффиндорец так и не проверил свои предположения.

Ноябрь разлёгся вокруг Хогвартса первым зыбким снежком. Гарри пробовал разговаривать с Малфоем по-французски. И даже не один раз! Но получалось как-то отстойно, потому что Малфой отвечал ему тоже на французском, и Гарри ничегошеньки не понимал. Он уже совсем отчаялся, так что встретив однажды Малфоя без всяких приветствий заявил:

— Малфой, тю а* ан амбесиль! Э тю нэ мэд па дю тут!  
_/Малфой, ты дурак! (у тебя есть дурак) И ты совсем мне не помогаешь! /_ _(Malfoy, tu as un imbécile! Et tu ne m'aide pas du tout!)_

— Non, non, écoute moi, tu ne comprends pas les règles de ce jeu, tu es censé de dire de bonnes choses, — чрезвычайно довольный собой, Малфой прислонился к стенке.  
_/Нет-нет, послушай меня, ты не понимаешь правил этой игры — ты должен говорить хорошие вещи/_

— Вот именно! — согласился Поттер. — Же не компрон па! Типа, вообще ничего.  
_/Я не понимаю/_

— Не нанимался тебе помогать, — поддел его Малфой и двинулся восвояси.

В гостиной Слизерина всё было как всегда. Панси Паркинсон говорила:

— Ты знаешь, я всё-таки думаю, что мне нужно подкатить к Джинни Уизли.

— Я удивлён, что ты до сих пор это не сделала, — нехотя отозвался Драко.

— А ещё я думаю про полоумную Лавгуд! Ты видел её волосы? Богиня, какая красота восхитительная! — мечтательно продолжала Паркинсон.

— То есть ты не можешь решить, к которой из них подкатить?

— Ну, по сути, да, — согласилась Панси.

— А к кому из них ты испытываешь чувства?

— Ну что за глупости! — рассмеялась слизеринка. — Какие чувства, дорогуша? Я просто хочу девушку.

— Но зачем тебе встречаться с девушкой, к которой ты ничего не чувствуешь?

— Ну как ты не понимаешь! Все вокруг встречаются! Я тоже хочу. Я хочу девушку.

Драко вздохнул.

— Панс, ну зачем тебе это. Брось ты уже наконец всю эту ерунду. Хватит вешаться на всех подряд и растрачивать свои чувства и время на девушек, которые тебе безразличны. Дождись симпатии, или amour de ta vie, или чего-нибудь такого. Ценность твоей личности не определяется наличием у тебя отношений.  
_/любви твоей жизни/_

— У-у-у-у, глубоко, — саркастически отозвалась Панси.

Тем не менее, на следующее утро они как вышли из гостиной Слизерина вместе, так и до Большого зала дошли тоже вместе — и Панси Паркинсон не отвалилась нигде по дороге, ухлёстывая за очередной какой-нибудь юбкой, как это часто бывало раньше.

У дверей они поравнялись с гриффиндорской… хм, четвёркой — Джинни Уизли тоже была здесь.

— Bonjour, Potter! Je t'aime! 

— Драко приветственно махнул рукой.

Панси поперхнулась:

— Вот так прямо?

— Да тихо ты! — шикнул Малфой, а Гермиона рассмеялась, но быстро сделала вид, что она вообще не об этом и просто вспомнила какую-то старую шутку. Джинни склонила голову на плечо и заговорила, глядя прямо на Малфоя своими завораживающими ведьминскими глазами:

— Ты такой искренний. Факультеты не попутал?

По спине Малфоя пробежали мурашки, и он поспешил на завтрак, утаскивая с собой Паркинсон.

— И тебе не хворать, Малфой, — бросил ему вслед Гарри и заинтересованно посмотрел на Джинни: — Ты что, поняла, что он сказал?

— Конечно, — пожала плечами Джинни. — Это же все знают.

— Я не знаю! — нахмурился Поттер. — Что это значит?

— Ой, ты лучше спроси у него сам! — Уизли спрятала глаза и поспешила сесть за гриффиндорский стол куда-нибудь подальше от Гарри.

— Как будто я не спрашивал! — весь оставшийся завтрак он сидел недовольный, как нюхлер, упустивший брошь.

Малфой же был очень бледен, а когда Панси как бы между прочим произнесла:

— Ты знаешь, мне кажется, Гермиона всё знает.

— он и вовсе едва не свалился в обморок, но расторопная Паркинсон быстро вытащила веер, сделанный из её же вышивки, и помахала им перед лицом друга, а потом заставила его выпить водички.

— С чего это ты взяла?

— У неё такое лицо, будто она разгадала загадку, а все вокруг непроходимые тупицы. Но по-гриффиндорски, — с видом знатока пояснила слизеринка. Видимо, привыкла читать эмоции своей пассии с четвёртого курса.

— Тогда почему она ничего не сказала Поттеру? — засомневался Драко.

— Я думаю, он не спрашивал, — убеждённо отозвалась Панси и воткнула вилку в омлет.

После этого Малфой замолчал и несколько дней ходил по Хогвартсу как пришибленный. Гарри сначала и не понял, что не так, а потом до него дошло — он давно не слышал французского — в смысле, от кого-то, кроме себя. В смысле, от человека, с которого всё собственно и началось. В смысле, от Малфоя.

Стало как-то… неправильно. Гарри погрустнел и завздыхал. Он слонялся по гостиной Гриффиндора и вздыхал, чем неимоверно раздражал Гермиону.

— Гарри, ты либо делай домашку, либо займись французским! — наконец вспылила она.

— Да ну, все эти книжки бесполезные, он же про какие-то жетемы мне постоянно затирал, а тут про легюмы, шемизы и прочую ерунду. А теперь он и вовсе перестал со мной разговаривать! — пожаловался Гарри.  
_/овощи и рубашки/_

— Ну знаешь ли! То тебе английский подавай, то жетемы. Не угодишь!

— Жетемы? — Рон пробудился от зыбкого кайфа, в который его вводили поцелуи Гермионы. — Ты не имеешь в виду je t'aime?

— Мы о тебе чего-то не знаем? — Гермиона заинтересованно посмотрела на своего зацелованного мужчину.

— Да нет, просто матушка очень любит одну песню на радио, и там двести раз повторяют это je t'aime дурацкое. Я, правда, не знаю точно, что это значит.

— Ну, ты, конечно, помог сейчас! — возмутился Поттер, который уже успел почувствовать себя близким к разгадке.

— Гарри, ну пораскинь мозгами! Это же радио! О чём там вообще могут петь, если не о любви? Ну или о разлуке. О-о-о-о-о-о, я так люблю тебя! О-о-о-о-о-о-о, я так скучаю без тебя! — поддразнил Рон. — А вы кстати о чём? — Он часто выпадал из разговоров, когда дело доходило до французского.

— Да всё про то же, — невнятно отмахнулась Гермиона. — Гарри, а ты не думал, что за этим французским что-то скрывается?

— Ну, естественно за французскими словами что-то скрывается! Вряд ли французы лопочут что-то по приколу и на самом деле общаются телепатически.

Гермиона проигнорировала эту сомнительную остроту и продолжила с видом преподавательницы младших классов:

— Да я не об этом. Ты не думал, что он говорит тебе что-то, что не может сказать по-английски?

— Ну… нет. Я просто думал, что это как-то глупо — разговаривать со мной на языке, который я не понимаю.

— В общем, Гарри, иди проветрись и подумай.

Гарри решил, что Гермиона просто хотела остаться с Роном наедине. Насколько это, конечно, возможно в шумной гриффиндорской гостиной — но с другой стороны вряд ли кто-то, кроме него, станет к ним приставать — даже Джинни Уизли куда-то исчезла.

Гарри слонялся по замку до самого отбоя, а когда он вернулся в башню, ему пришла в голову новая фраза, которую нужно перевести на французский и сказать Драко Малфою. Он уже приловчился составлять предложения, используя самоучитель и мастерски ориентируясь в словаре — так что это не заняло у него много времени, и скоро он отправился спать.

Следующий день был погожий — и выходной. Гарри заприметил Малфоя на берегу озера — через окно, когда шёл с Гермионой в библиотеку. Он быстро распрощался с ней, и бросился на улицу — как был.

— Эй, Малфой! — крикнул он, подбегая к тонкой прибрежной осине. — Пуркуа а-тю аррете парле авек ме?  
_/Почему ты перестал разговаривать со мной? /_ _(Pourquoi as-tu arrêtes parler avec me?)_

Малфой ощетинился:

— Ты учишь французский! Зачем ты учишь французский?

— Чтобы понимать тебя, — просто ответил Поттер.

— Вот именно!

Поттер сложил губы трубочкой и даже почесал в затылке, присел на снег и уставился на озеро.

— Ты же замёрзнешь.

— Гермиона сказала, что ты говоришь на французском то, что не можешь сказать по-английски, — поделился Гарри, будто и не услышав Малфоя.

— Ты замёрзнешь.

— Как будто тебя это очень волнует.

— Bien sur que je m'inquiète. Je t'aime.  
_/Конечно, меня это волнует. Я люблю тебя/_

— Ну вот опять. Чего такого ты не можешь сказать по-английски? Во французском какие-то расширенные смыслы у слов, что ли? Более вычурные оскорбления? Ох…

— Поттер, иди в замок, не морозь задницу. Всё равно ни до чего не додумаешься, а ведь простынешь.

— Ладно, — проворчал Поттер. — Но я до тебя ещё доберусь, — пригрозил он, на что Малфой закатил глаза.

Кажется, они только что разговаривали почти совершенно как нормальные люди.

Но не то чтобы это дало какие-либо результаты в ликвидации малфоевской молчанки. К Хогвартсу подползало Рождество, и замок покрывался огнями, остролистом и омелой. Хагрид потихонечку таскал длиннющие-широчущие ёлки в большой зал, а профессор Флитвик украшал их разными вычурными штучками — от сушёных апельсинов до живых светящихся фей. Последние очень расстраивали и злили Гермиону — так что она опять завела свою шарманку про права волшебных существ.

Ничего из этого не помогало унынию Поттера, даже делало его хуже. Без положительного подкрепления приятным малфоевским голосом, его прекрасным произношением и вообще фактом (почему-то) приятного (Гарри пытался не задумываться, почему) беглого общения с Малфоем, французский стал казаться омерзительным, и Гарри уже больше не мог смотреть на все эти самоучители и словари. Он сидел в гостиной Гриффиндора и вздыхал.

Гарри не сразу заметил, как подошла Джинни Уизли, так что ему даже показалось, что она просто материализовалась из воздуха. Подруга протянула ему чашку чая:

— Ну, не грусти, дорогуша.

— Дорогуша? — улыбнулся Поттер. — Это что-то новенькое.

Джинни густо покраснела и поспешила исчезнуть из гостиной, так что Гарри успел только недоумённо посмотреть ей вслед.

«И чего я такого сказал?» — подумал он и отхлебнул вкусного чаю с чабрецом. Стало и правда как-то легче.

Дни шли.

Панси Паркинсон теперь стала приходить в гостиную Слизерина только к комендантскому часу. Драко сначала не обращал на это внимания, но в конце концов ему стало любопытно, где же вечно носит его подругу. Когда она в очередной раз появилась в запароленном портале, он так и спросил:

— Панси! Где тебя вечно носит?

Она застыла на долю секунды, а потом всё-таки ответила, приближаясь к своему креслу:

— Я была на свидании со своей девушкой.

— С девушкой? — удивился Драко. — И как я это пропустил.

— Ну, ты опять погряз в своём Поттере, — фыркнула Панси Паркинсон. — А у меня вообще-то появилась девушка! И я даже чувствую к ней чувства! Драко, ну что ты, твою мать, со мной сделал?

— Нормального человека, видимо, — рассмеялся он. — А кто это?

— Джинни Уизли! — довольно отозвалась Панси. — Я же говорила тебе, что она точно бисексуалка.

— О, так это значит, что Поттер точно ни с кем не встречается…

— Это значит, что Поттер точно бисексуал!

— Не говори ерунды, — скривился Драко. — То, что твой радар сработал один раз, не значит, что он работает всегда.

— Ох, как же вы надоели, — перед ними возник Блейз Забинни. — Поттер точно бисексуал. Вы вообще видели, как он пялился на Диггори на четвёртом курсе? Ставлю сотку на то, что они как минимум целовались.

— Подтверждаю! — воскликнул из-за книжки Теодор Нотт, полёживающий на соседнем диване.

— Вот видишь, дорогуша, — закивала Паркинсон. — Поттер точно бисексуал.

— Ой, всё, я спать, — отмахнулся Драко и сбежал от этого разговора.

***

На очередном уроке травологии Поттер стащил со стола профессорки Стебль секатор и срезал один из своих тюльпанов — конечно, он мог бы использовать волшебную палочку для этого, но он забыл заклинание и не хотел дёргать Гермиону — она как раз увлечённо болтала с Лонгботтомом, наверное, про котоглазые камелии.

После обеда Гарри выловил из толпы Драко Малфоя — у него хорошо получалось преследовать слизеринца ещё с шестого курса — и утащил в потайной коридор близ Большого Зала. Он зажал палочку с люмосом в зубах и протянул Малфою цветок. Тот застыл, соображая, чего хочет от него этот странный мальчик с шрамом на лбу.

Гарри свободной рукой достал палочку изо рта.

— Ну возьми. Это тебе.

— Зачем?

Поттер нахмурился, потому что ожидал совсем не такой реакции.

— Ну. Я надеялся, что ты разозлишься и опять будешь ругаться на меня по-французски.

Малфой хмыкнул, но потом не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Ты такой дурачок, — сказал он совсем не злобно. — Tu es tellemet mignon et je t'aime trop. Je veux t'embrasser.  
_/Ты такой милый, и я так тебя люблю. Я хочу тебя поцеловать/_

Будто отвечая на слова Малфоя, над ними распустилась зачарованная омела, и какое-то время они просто смотрели на неё в ступоре.

— Embrasse moi, Potter. _/Поцелуй меня, Поттер/_

Гарри не знал, что сказал ему Малфой, но приподнялся на носочках и чмокнул его в нос.

— Традиции, Малфой, традиции, — пояснил он, вложил свой чёрный тюльпан в руку слизеринца и был таков.

Малфой пребывал в приподнятом настроении аж до самого утра, и утром он даже поздоровался с Поттером по-французски. Тот махнул ему в ответ со своего стола, а Паркинсон подмигнула Джинни Уизли. Поттер сосредоточенно жевал тост и пялился в одну из своих книжек.

— Это так мило, — говорил Малфой, разливая себе и подруге кофий. — Поттер учит французский ради меня.

— Ага, я заметила, — кивнула Панси, уплетая свою любимую овсянку. Она подняла глаза, чтобы полюбоваться своей девушкой, но заодно зацепила и Поттера. — Ой, посмотри, как старается. Я думаю, он в тебя влюблён.

Драко усмехнулся.

— Ну не говори ерунды.

Панси насупилась:

— Ну, в смысле, это Джинни Уизли думает, что он в тебя влюблён.

Лицо Малфоя вытянулось.

— Ну, то есть, так думает Грейнджер, — добила его Паркинсон. — И ещё ей кажется, что он этого не осознаёт, потому что не осознаёт, что он бисексуал.

— То есть он не целовался с Диггори?

— То есть он не целовался с Диггори, — кивнула Панси.

— Я думаю, Блейз должен нам сотку.

Наступил день Сочельника. В Хогвартсе осталась целая куча народу — в основном восьмикурсники, которые хотели провести последнее школьное Рождество с однокашниками. Война заставила их воспринимать друг друга как одну семью.

Гарри с самого утра сидел в своём любимом кресле с кружечкой пряного чая и любовался прекрасной рыжей Джинни. Рядом валялся самоучитель французского, но заниматься чем-то продуктивным перед Рождеством совсем не хотелось.

— Джинни, ты такая счастливая, — заметил Поттер. — С кем ты встречаешься?

— Как будто нельзя быть счастливой, ни с кем не встречаясь, — фыркнула Уизли. — Это секрет.

— Конечно можно! — горячо поддержал её Гарри. — Но, наверное, не когда ты влюблён.

— А ты в кого-то влюблён?

Он посмотрел на неё слегка озадаченно.

— Не знаю.

— Я думаю, ты влюблён, — убеждённо сказала Джинни. — У тебя это буквально на лице написано.

Возможно, пару дней назад Луна Лавгуд одолжила Джинни очки, надев которые, можно увидеть рандомные бессмысленные надписи на лицах людей — и вот на лице Гарри Джинни прочитала, что он влюблён. Так что может быть, эти надписи и не всегда бессмысленные. По теории вероятностей они, наверное, бессмысленны в половине случаев. 

Рождественский ужин выдался многолюдным, но всё равно уютным. По традиции все размещались за одним столом. У директрисы Макгонагалл на её остроконечной ведьминской шляпе мерцали звёзды. Гарри сидел, окружённый с двух сторон Джинни и Гермионой, и периодически бросал взгляды на Малфоя. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Джинни права.

Он покинул зал почти сразу же вслед за Драко, но не стал его преследовать, а поднялся в гостиную Гриффиндора и схватился за словарь. Ему нужно было перевести новую фразу — получилось быстро, но он так удивился переводу, что сначала завис на полчаса, а потом ещё полчаса проверял себя по всем доступным источникам.

В конце концов он смирился и отправился как всегда без дела болтаться по коридорам. Он уже ощущал себя каким-то вторым Пивзом, ну или просто безвредным привидением.

Судя по всему, Малфой тоже не горел желанием сидеть в своей гостиной, так что они встретились на третьем этаже у большого окна.

— Бонсуар, Малфой!

— Bonsoir, Potter! _/Добрый вечер, Поттер!/_

— Мне нужно сказать тебе одну очень важную вещь! — объявил Гарри и уселся на подоконнике, заодно выдерживая драматическую паузу.

Малфой приблизился и уставился на него в ожидании.

— Же тем! — Поттер улыбнулся так искренне, что Малфой даже не успел возмутиться этой злой шутке, а потом схватил слизеринца за галстук, чтобы тот никуда не уполз, и притянул совсем-совсем близко.

— Ну? Что молчишь? Язык проглотил? — Поттер с интересом изучал серые малфоевские глазюки. — Давай я помогу тебе его достать, мон шер, — он оказался уже настолько близко, что у Драко вспотели ладони. — Моим языком, — прошептал он в самые губы, всё ещё ожидая согласия.

Малфой замер в предвкушении, но когда ничего не произошло, сглотнул, понял, что нужно выражать свои потребности вербально, и шумно вздохнул.

— Oui, — наконец выдавил он, и Поттер улыбнулся такой широченной улыбкой, что у Драко мелькнула странная мысль, будто его сейчас не поцелуют, а проглотят к монтикоре, но всё обошлось — его поцеловали, и это было просто восхитительно, восхитительнее, чем Франция, вино с сыром и волосы Луны Лавгуд.

Возможно, они целовались несколько часов подряд. Возможно, Малфой ввалился в слизеринскую гостиную совершенно опьянённый и, возможно — но это только предположение! — он растрепал всё Панси Паркинсон, сонной, зевающей до слёз, и уже в пижаме — но всё-таки ожидающей друга с некоторым волнением.

***

Рождественское утро Джинни встретила совершенно точно не в своей спальне. Она обнаружила Панси Паркинсон, наблюдающую за ней из уюта одеяла.

— Доброе утро, — протянула Джинни, когда решила, что всё в порядке.

— Bonjour, — отозвалась Панси и притянула гриффиндорку поближе к себе. — Кстати об этом! Ты знаешь, что Поттер вчера пригласил язык Драко на свидание?

— Со своим языком? Это рождественское чудо! — рассмеялась Джинни. — Могу только догадываться, откуда ты это знаешь.

— У нас на Слизерине новости распространяются чрезвычайно быстро! — самодовольно отозвалась Паркинсон.

Хотя новостей было много, и они распространялись чрезвычайно быстро, девушки всё-таки не стали обсуждать их все — вместо этого они целовались целое утро, а потом поднялись на завтрак чрезвычайно довольные.

Поттер и Малфой сидели далеко друг от друга и делали вид, что ни разу не знакомы.

— Нет, ну это просто смешно, дорогуша, — громко сказала Паркинсон, плюхнувшись рядом с Драко и сразу же набрасываясь на оладьи. — Вы же целовались! Ну, целовались же?

— Да тихо ты! — шикнул на неё Малфой. — Oui.

Она поднялась со скамейки и, подхватив свою тарелку с оладьями, двинулась в сторону Поттера.

— О, богиня, что она творит, — произнёс Малфой, а потом сморщился, потому что понял, что к нему пристала очередная фразочка Панси Паркинсон.

Поттер изумлённо уставился на слизеринку, когда она расположилась рядом с ним и принялась поливать оладьи кленовым сиропом.

— Bonjour, дорогуша, — весело бросила она и откусила кусочек оладьи. — Как твои дела?

— Хорошо? — неуверенно отозвался Поттер. — А как твои дела?

— О, прекрасно, дорогуша! — воодушевлённо ответила Паркинсон. — Встречаюсь с лучшей девушкой на свете. А тебе советую встречаться с лучшим мальчиком на свете, ну, то есть, — она поднялась со скамейки, цепанула свою тарелку оладий, — с моим лучшим другом, — и послала ему воздушный поцелуй. — Бывай, дорогуша.

— Очень эффектное прощание, учитывая, что она переместилась всего лишь на другой конец стола, — заметила Гермиона.

— Точно, — кивнул Поттер и поискал взглядом Джинни Уизли. Она нашлась с другой стороны от Рона, и Гарри дёрнул её за рукав.

— Эй, лучшая девушка в мире. Передай сахарницу.

Гарри Поттер отпил своего сладко-пряного чая, и подумал, что Панси Паркинсон права. Pansy Parkinson a absolument raison.  
_/Панси Паркинсон совершенно права/_


End file.
